Can we go back to normal?
by EvyC
Summary: Wrote weeks ago...What if Andy had never told Dean she was a cop and what if Dov took longer to find her. Takes place as an alt. ending for Signals Crossed. Strong T, maybe M. Bad name and summary, sorry. Eventual A/S.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, so this is my first story for Rookie Blue. I have been watching this show all summer and I enjoy it. I have read quite a bit if the fanfiction for it and I really like Sam/Andy and Traci/Jerry. I wrote the first couple chapters for this weeks ago (like the week after Signals Crossed aired) and finally am uploading it. My computer charger died again and with working almost twelve hours a day for the special tournament here along with extra homework I haven't been able to work on my Bones fanfiction. I am also having a bit of writer's block with the chapter I have been writing, but I promise that I have not forgotten and will get back to it. Please tell me about any improvements I can make. If my grammar sucks, sorry. I am really bad at it.**

**So, this story is dark for a while, but I promise that it will get happy later! This idea comes from some movie I saw part of when my Aunt was watching one of those Lifetime movies and I feel like it could have happened with the situation that occured in Signals Crossed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. However, the dialogue in the beginning of this story does come directly from the episode. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Nervously, Andy walked through the garage looking for any sign of Sadie. She was mentally berating herself for letting Sadie in there, but hoped that if they could just get out, ideally with pictures of the illegal weapons, then everything would be okay. She walked into a open area and saw Sadie sitting on a seat from a car. The man that had been called Pete earlier walked in on the other side, behind Sadie, "I told you to wait back there."

All of a sudden Andy heard a voice behind her. It sounded a little familiar and Andy spun around in surprise as she placed the voice that had spoken, "What is she doing here?" the man that had freaked her out on the street asked.

He looked at Andy, and she thought she saw lust and happiness mixed in with the confusion and annoyance. The look he was giving her made her want to shiver, but she fought the urge. She was scared, but she would never admit it. Dov was outside and if he had been caught then there was no one around for a mile if something happened and Sadie was sitting behind her, obviously terrified. Andy realized that she was missing information. There was something about this guy.

The man walked toward her, "You . . ." he began, "I know you." His smile grew as he grew nearer. "Yeah, you're that whore who blew me off," he said, almost laughing as he did.

Pete spoke up again, "Her car broke down."

Wanting desperately to get out, Andy wanted to make up something urgent, but instead reiterated her cover story, however, she was less confident as she spoke, "Yeah, um, I was just driving home, and-"

"You let her in?" the man interrupted looking pointedly at Pete.

Pete gave a small shrug. "You better start unloading, you want to get it done," the man commanded. Pete set the car part down and walked out.

Andy decided she needed to get out, now. "You know, we're just- we're gonna leave," she said, looking at Sadie briefly and pointing before looking back at the man.

As she was walking slowly back toward Sadie, Andy watched the man. His smile still planted firmly on his face the man, curious, said, "So you know the snake."

Sadie, nervous and scared, but wanting to help with the process of getting out, replied, "Dean, we're just working together."

Andy looked at Sadie, curious and grateful for her comment and watched her as Dean continued. Partly to gauge Sadie's reaction, but also because the longer she looked at Dean the more frightened she became.

"Went looking for my snake. No snake. Tried to get me a dog," Dean pointed to Sadie as he spoke.

Andy swallowed, remembering the comments he had made earlier about her being a dog. She turned back to him as she heard him begin walking around and speaking, "Well, the dog took off."

Andy stood quietly as Dean continued on his rant, "Come back here, all by myself, sad and lonely." He threw his gum out before continuing in a very disconcerting manner, "Knock, knock, knock. Guess who's at my door?" He looked Andy up and down, hungrily.

Perturbed, Andy told her made up story again, "Yeah, well, we really were looking for car parts."

Shaking his head, Dean laughed slightly, "No. Don't lie."

Andy couldn't hide her disgust as he reached out his hand toward her. She tried to pull back, but he pushed back her hair and grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her forward. Andy could feel her heart race as he spoke his next words, "Looks like my Saturday night just turned around." He looked her down at her lasciviously. She set her jaw in defiance and looked away debating her options as fear shot through her at what it might mean was coming.

He pushed her into the seat, next to Sadie before leaving the room. He returned minutes later with two bears in hand. Andy subconsciously bounced her leg, anxiety coursing through her veins. "There you go, _honey_," Dean chuckled as he handed her a beer.

Fortunately, the time he was gone had given her a moment to compose herself and think about what she had been told to do during the John Sweep, so when he directed, "Get undressed," she was able to respond with clear defiance and conviction, "I don't give away freebies."

He looked slightly amused as he pointed out, "Free? I just gave you a beer." He leaned down, beer in hand.

She knocked his arm away and, voice filled with loathing, responded, "Yeah, take a hell of a lot more than that I can tell you that much."

"Ah," he stepped back. "You're like the snake." He set down his beer and in understanding and amusement continued, " Need to get flattened first? Okay" He walked away, but the smile he had when he left scared Andy.

Sadie was sitting restlessly beside her. Andy, looked at Sadie, "What does that mean?"

"It means you want the hard stuff," Sadie replied on the verge of tears.

It took Andy a second before Andy began to freak. Standing quickly she tried to see if Dean was coming back before asking,"Sadie, what happened?"

Sadie was almost crying and her voice broke,"Get me out of here now!"

"What happened?" Andy responded somewhat harshly.

"I don't know. He was here. I couldn't find the guns," Sadie whimpered, "I didn't know what to do. What am I supposed to do? The guy's a psycho!"

Trying to regain control and calm Sadie down, Andy realized that Sadie had her phone, "All right, fine, whatever. Just give me the phone."

"Tell him you're a cop," Sadie pleaded.

"Yeah, I can't tell him I'm a cop," Andy responded, while she opened the phone. Andy thought she heard something so she went into messaging and selected Dov's name while explaining to Sadie, "I don''t have my gun."

"Tell him you're a- oh, god," Sadie cried as she saw Dean approaching.

Andy quickly began typing Help when she heard Dean yell," Hey! Stop! Gimmie that."

Knowing she had only seconds and wouldn't be able to finish the message, she found another name on the list and selected it just as Dean hit her arm away. Andy glared at him and discreetly hit send before giving him her phone. Andy watched, helpless, as he threw her phone and it smashed on the hard concrete floor, parts cracking and the battery popping out.

Dean help up a bag of drugs, dropped it, and commanded, "Get on all fours."

Andy watched as he began to unbutton his shirt. She closed her eyes in defeat as the belief that she could over power Dean collapsed when she saw the gun. She heard Sadie whimper next to her again.

"I said get on your hands and knees," he taped the gun as he spoke.

Andy didn't doubt for a second that he would be willing to use it and obediently got on her hands and knees beside Sadie.

"I'm gonna poke holes in both of you," Dean sneered.

"Dean, you don't get who she is," Sadie cried.

Quietly, Andy whispered so that only Sadie would hear, "Don't tell him anything. Please, I can still protect you. Sadie stop."

Andy fought to keep her voice calm and controlled hoping it would reassure Sadie, and for once her lie was believed. Sadie's sobs slowly transformed into quieter whimpers.

Unfortunately the exchange made Dean even more suspicious. He leaned forward in his chair, gun in his hands. Sadie's whimpers grew louder, but Dean ignored her and moved toward Andy. He put his arm across her shoulder so that the gun pressing against her neck. Andy tried to take deep calming breaths to keep her heart-rate in check while stealing glances around the room and at Sadie. Andy was terrified, but was trying as hard as she could to hide it from Sadie and Dean.

Dean leaned in closer and Andy fought the impulse to gag. He ran the gun along her skin and laughed into her ear sadistically as she shivered at the touch. Andy fought to turn her face away from him, but he pushed the barrel of his gun against her cheek so she was forced to look forward. "You know what? I think you have a secret. Dogs aren't allowed secrets," he spoke softly to her. Andy swallowed hard, and closed her eyes to ward off the sight and thought if him and prevent him from seeing anything in her eyes. "Do you want to know what else I think?" he continued, "I think the snake only knows part of it."

Andy stole a glance at Sadie before replying, "Everyone has secrets." She knew that the only way to keep Sadie safe was to keep Dean occupied. She had become a cop to help people and if there was a way to avoid it, then she wasn't going to let the civilian next to her get hurt.

Dean seemed amused by her reply, "Well, if it's your secret then you have to be the one to spill it." As soon as he finished speaking he brought his right arm off her shoulders.

Andy relaxed for a moment, but then his arm shot toward her and the side of the gun hit the bottom of her left cheek. She fell sideways as gasped as the blow connected. The pain was intense, but she forced herself to focus on something, anything else so that she wouldn't show it. Andy reached up a hand to wipe away the blood that trickled out of her mouth, cringing slightly from the pain. She looked up at Dean, hatred and pain filling her eyes.

He laughed briefly before turning away and walking out of sight. Andy immediately turned to Sadie, "Is there a back way out."

"No," she whined to Andy. "Please, we have to get out of here. He's a psycho," she begged the fear and desperation clear in her voice.

"I know, it's going to be okay," she replied, standing and moving toward some tools that she thought might work as good weapons.

Just then Dean came back with ropes and duck tape in hand. "Hey, What do you thing you're doing?" he yelled. Drawing his gun and aiming it at her he motioned over to Sadie. "Over there and on your hands and knees. Now!" he commanded her.

Andy complied and heard Sadie's whimpering resume next to her. All of a sudden, Dean pulled Sadie to her feet and Andy watched as Dean tied and gagged Sadie. He dragged her a little ways away before turning back to Andy.

Malice filled his eyes as he approached and ripped Andy to her feet by her hair. Andy struggled not to cry out as he threw her into the chair and lashed her limbs to it so tight that she was sure it must be cutting off circulation. He shoved a cloth into her mouth. She tried to spit out the material, but Dean, who had moved behind her, placed his hand over her mouth. "Do you have anything you want to tell me, dog?" he asked malevolently. Andy glowered back.

"Okay," Dean shrugged. Then he hit her. Again and again. Each time Andy wanted to cry or scream, but held back tears and the gag silenced what screams she did make. She could feel her face swelling already and blood was dripping from cuts that the side of the gun made when he hit her. He pulled the gag out and held the gun to her head, "Don't scream or I will shoot you and the snake. Now, what are you really?" he questioned.

Andy looked over at Sadie, and, even though her vision was impaired by her wounds, she could see that Sadie was crying. Looking back at Dean, she spat, "Fuck you!"

Anger flashed on Dean's face before he shoved the gag back into her mouth and began hitting her again. This time he beat her bare stomach as well. He knocked the chair over and kicked her repeatedly. Visibly, it didn't look as bad as her face, but when he set her chair back up and took out the gag there was blood on it. Andy leaned over and coughed up blood. She then sat back up and, focusing on everything she loved and everything she wanted in order to have something to block out the pain with, stared resolutely forward.

He nodded when he noticed what she was doing and decided it was time to more on to, as he put it, "more interesting," ways of making her talk. These methods fell along the lines of knives or a blowtorch used on sharpened tools. Andy wanted to just collapse, she hoped that soon she would lose consciousness so that the pain would stop, but she couldn't. She knew she had to endure because she knew that if she caved Dean would kill her and Sadie.

She focused on the hope that her message had been received and that the shortened text would be understood or at least raise enough interest to warrant a search.

* * *

**I know, it's terrible, but things will get better! Anyway, please review I would love to know what you think and constructive criticism is encourage because I really want to make my writing better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, chapter 2. This one isn't to happy either, but it gets better later. Well, not too much better for a while, but it will be. **

**.em ot gnoleb eulB eikooR :remialcsiD (I got bored of normal ones)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Dov had been waiting outside for McNally for at least ten minutes now. He was having trouble sitting still as he became more and more anxious. He had walked around the lot and moved closer to the door. He was contemplating the idea of going in when he felt his phone vibrating. Digging it out of the pocket on his pant leg he flipped it open quickly. Reading the text, Dov's eyes scrunched in confusion. It was a text from Andy, but t it didn't make any sense. All it said was He. Dov didn't understand, he thought out loud, "He who?" His thoughts were interrupted by his phone vibrating again.

* * *

Sam had just arrived back at the station after the John Sweep. Peck and Diaz had done well, but Sam's thoughts strayed to McNally. She had told him that she was ready and she had obviously believed she was, so why had she freaked? Swarek sighed, he figured there was a completely valid reason for her failure. He debated whether he should ask her. He thought it might have to do with a past experience. After thinking about it a little longer he decided she wouldn't tell him anyway so there was no point in asking. All of the sudden, he received a text from McNally. Jerry had told him that she was out with Dov, so he was guessing she had a question for him. Sighing, he opening the text, "He," he questioned as he read it. "What the fuck, McNally," he wondered out loud. A confused look on his face, Swarek called McNally hoping she would explain it to him. As soon as he lifted his phone to his ear he heard Andy's voicemail. Sam looked at his phone, bewildered. Who texts someone a cryptic message and then turns off their phone? Slightly worried he decided to call Dov.

A minute later the rookie answered, "Epstein."

"Epstein, it's Swarek," Sam replied. "You're with McNally right?"

"Sort if," Dov responded.

"What do you mean sort of?" Sam questioned.

"Well, our informant, Sadie, went inside the building. Then a car pulled up, so Andy went inside the building after Sadie because she's not in uniform. She said she'd call me, but all I got was a text. I was about to go in when you called. Why?" Epstein answered.

"I got a text too. How long as she been in there?" Swarek inquired, annoyed and worried.

"Probably around ten minutes," Epstein stated.

"Wait around five more minutes then I want you to go in and look for her. I'm going to come, just in case. Where are you?" Sam finished.

Sam moved toward his cruiser as Dov gave him the address. He was worried about McNally. They were investigating a report of illegal weapons, so the people would probably be armed and she was alone and unarmed. Epstein was still outside, but if she hadn't been able to call and only sent part of a message, then something bad must have happened. He didn't want anything bad to happen to anyone, especially not her. Sure, he was annoyed that she was with Callaghan, but he knew that they would never have anything and he had accepted it. That being said, he still enjoyed her company and was beginning to think of her as a friend. She was a good cop, but still a rookie and made mistakes. Two rookies should never have gone out to investigate a illegal weapons claim alone, especially with one out of uniform. Swarek turned on the siren and sped toward the location.

* * *

Five minutes later, Dov moved toward the door and, drawing his weapon, entered the building. Stacks of car parts surrounded him and he moved down a corridor on the left hand side. He walked cautiously down the hall, looking for any sign of activity. He heard a noise a little ways ahead. Quickening his pace, Dov moved toward the lone door. He listened for a second before busting the door down and entering, gun first, and declaring, "Police. You're under arrest for possession of unregistered firearms." Forgetting about Andy, Epstein moved toward the two men and instructed them to get on the wall. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to a lawyer. If you cannot afford one then one will be appointed to you. Do you understand?" Dov followed procedure as he reached for the handcuffs.

Both of the men muttered replies of consent and Dov locked the handcuffs into place. He then began to lead both men out of the building. Reaching the cruiser he put both of them in the back and locked the vehicle. He smiled at his success for a minute before remembering that Andy was still M.I.A.

He was heading back to the building as another cruiser pulled up. Swarek stepped out and approached Epstein. "You haven't gone in yet," Swarek berated the rookie.

"I just came out with two men moving illegal weapons," Dov explained.

"What about McNally and your informant?" Swarek questioned, annoyed at the incompetence of the other officer.

"I was about to go back in, sir," Dov replied, shifting nervously.

"Well, let's go," Swarek instructed, drawing his own weapon and opening the door. He moved silently through the building. He spotted a open area ahead and raised his gun as he heard whimpering and grunts.

* * *

Andy could hardly think. The pain was excruciating. Finally, Dean stopped. He untied her legs and arms from the chair before sadistically whispering, "I might as well get what I wanted out of you."

Andy couldn't comprehend through the pain, but as Dean pulled her out of the chair and threw her onto the longer car seat that acted as a couch, she began to understand what he had said. As she hit the couch she felt the car part that had been left there hit her head. The world spun, but she was able to stay conscious. She tried to fight, but found that she was too weak and in too much pain. He reached down and she felt him pushing her skirt up before hearing his zipper. Andy was glad that the pain blocked out what was happening and even more grateful that she blacked out part way through. What she did feel was wrong, she knew that much. She didn't want him there and he had no right to be doing this to her. She kept thinking about how she was a cop and she as supposed to protect people from this. If she couldn't even protect herself, then what was she. She cried as he finished and emptied into her.

Her head throbbed and she knew that she wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer. Everything hurt. It hurt to breath, it hurt to move, it hurt to think. Andy was having trouble remembering why she needed to fight the darkness that was encroaching, and submitted to it. Just before she lost all thought, she repeated the one thought she could form over and over: Help will come.

* * *

Sam moved into the open area and saw a man standing over a bloody McNally. She was gagged and obviously unconscious. He ran toward the man yelling, "Police."

The man spun quickly and Sam saw the gun in his hand. If was loaded, safety off, but he continued anyway. His friend, his partner, was inches from death. The man pulled the trigger and Sam felt the bullet slam into his chest. The vest stopped it from doing any critical damage, but the impact still hurt like hell and Sam grunted as the air left his lungs. Moments later he had the man on the ground and was forcing him into handcuffs. As soon as the lock clicked he moved to McNally.

He spoke into his radio as he approached her, "Dispatch, need EMS at 1745 Eastern. Officer down."

"Hey, McNally, talk to me," he said, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her gently. Her eyelids fluttered and he could see her eyes roll around, opening, but not focusing on anything. He felt her trying to struggle when he put his hands on her shoulders. Quickly, he removed them. "Andy," he said softly. He watched as her eyes focused slowly. "You're going to be okay. Just let me help you," he tried soothing her, and held his hands up as he spoke. He looked intently at her face and released a breath he didn't notice he had bee holding when she seemed to nodd her head slightly.

Just then Epstein ran into the room, "Oh my god."

"Help her," Swarek shouted, pointing to Sadie before returning his attention to McNally.

Sam pulled the gag from her mouth and tried to access the situation quickly. Her breathing was raspy, and the major problem seemed to be the amount of blood she had lost. He pulled the small first aid kit from his pants and started to wrap the worst of her wounds. He focused on the deep knife injuries and anything else he could easily wrap. He applied pressure and soon his hands were covered in her blood.

Sam had stopped all the external bleeding he could and finally allowed himself to really look at her. He watched her eyes closely. She still looked terrified and her eyes would dart around the room every couple seconds before she let them close and flutter open. Sam moved so that he would be able to look her in the eyes better and saw that she flinched and her eyes grew wider when he moved closer. "McNally, can you look at me?" Sam asked.

Andy heard the familiar voice, but still was afraid. She didn't understand what he was saying. She saw his mouth move and heard the noise, but the pain was too much and she couldn't block it out.

Andy never met Sam's eyes and slowly her eyes began to close. Sam spun around when he heard a noise behind him. The EMTs had arrived and were running toward him, gurney between them. "Officer, please stand back," one of the men said. Sam stood and took a step away from Andy. One of the EMTs approached him and began asking him questions. He answered what he could in a daze. He didn't want to think about the fact that she might die. A rookie from 15th that he had been assigned to was being rolled away. A rookie he cared about and respected. Sam followed the EMTs until they got to the ambulance and then he watched as they sped away.

Epstein had watched Sam trying to help Andy in horror. She looked terrible and he was terrified that it was all his fault that she might die. He should never have let her go in alone. He should have gone in sooner. He shouldn't have gotten distracted by the men dealing the illegal weapons. She didn't deserve this. She was a great cop and was definitely not supposed to die.

He had untied Sadie and escorted her outside where other officers were now arriving. He had handed her off to another cop before going back in time to see Andy being lifted into the ambulance as Sam watched, unblinking.

Dov approached the older officer. "Sir," he spoke quietly.

Sam held up his hand, "Don't say anything."

Dov nodded and stood awkwardly next to the other officer, unsure of what he was supposed to be doing and wanting to make sure Andy was alright. He chased after Sam when he stated to walk toward his cruiser. Sam got in and motioned for Dov to sit in next to him.

Minutes later, Sam shook his head and murmured, "You stay with your partner, always. You back them up."

Dov hung his head in shame and an all encompassing guilt that Andy's life was hanging by a thread beccause of him.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter is short and not too much happens, but I felt like there needed to be something to kind of be here. It's kind of filler, but I don't know. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue. (Boring one again.)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

The trip to the hospital had been completely silent. Each of the men were lost in their own thoughts. By the time they arrived, the ambulance had already been there for close to half an hour. Sam and Dov sat anxiously in one of the hospitals many waiting rooms. Andy's father, Boyko, the other rookies, and some of her other training officers from the division began to arrive within the next twenty minutes. Everyone sat in silence, no one knowing what was happening to Andy in the ER.

Sam hated waiting. It was wrong that he was sitting, doing nothing, while Andy was being kept alive by a team of doctors working furiously. He felt like there had to be something he could do. He kept stealing glances at Epstein as he waited. The urge to scream at the rookie was nearly overwhelming, but somewhere inside Sam knew that if Dov had gone in with Andy who knows what that monster would have done. He obviously had no problem shooting a cop, and he might have shot Andy too.

As he thought about what might have happened he vaguely remembered that he was supposed to get checked out because he was shot. Sure, it had hurt like hell, but his pain was insignificant right how. Sam just needed his partner to be okay.

Again, Sam looked at Epstein. Now, the rookie was sitting quietly, his elbows pressed against his thighs and head held in his hands. His body was shaking, but there was no noise coming from him. Sam knew he should say something to the young officer, but the longer he thought about it, the more he realized there were no good words. Saying the typical phrases of comfort like, "it's going to be okay," or, "there is nothing you could've done," would be pointless since they both knew how big of lies they both were. Those were just empty words. Hesitantly, Sam reached an arm toward Dov and touched him gently on the shoulder.

Feeling a hand, Dov's head immediately snapped up. He didn't care that he had tear lines down his face and people might see him like this. He was shocked when he saw that the hand belonged to Swarek. "Sir?" he asked quietly.

"I don't blame you," Sam stated softly, "that man would have done something even if you had gone in with her. He might have shot you both. I think the only reason I'm okay is the vest, and because he was still busy."

Epstein was shocked because he had almost never heard Swarek say that much outside of parade and had definitely never expected it from him. He nodded slightly in response.

Sam awkwardly removed his hand and returned his attention to the door. Minutes later a nurse walked in and he shot to his feet. The woman cleared her throat before looking at the paper in her hand, "I need Officer Swarek to come with me. We have been instructed to take your uniform and send it to the police and do a checkup on you to see what damage the bullet did."

Sam nodded and followed the nurse out. He had bruised ribs, but otherwise was fine. They made him clean the blood from his skin before supplying him with new clothes to wear and letting him go back to the waiting room where he returned to sitting in silence.

* * *

Andy was in a coma by the time she arrived at the hospital. In the emergency room the doctors worked to quickly restore Andy's oxygen levels and blood pressure to prevent brain damage. They worked to protect her brain and take scans to asses the minor brain injury she had received. They worked to repair her damaged organs and set broken bones. They stitched deep cuts and toiled to halt the bleeding and stabilize Andy. As soon as she was no longer in danger of dyeing on them, they sent for specialists for her individual injuries. As soon as all the surgeries were finished and she was moved to the Critical Care Unit so that they could monitor her.

* * *

By the time Sam was finally allowed to see Andy, he was no longer sure that he would be able to stomach it. However, his desire to see her won out over his dread over what he would find and how he might react. Slowly, he made his way toward the Critical Care Unit room that she was in. When he arrived at the door he paused and took a deep breath before pushing the door open. Sam stopped short at the sight of her. There was a tube that went into her throat, multiple in her chest, an IV was in her shoulder, a large tower of small monitors were connected to tubes that fed into another bigger tube that led to her stomach, there were over four lines leaving the heart monitor, her wired jaw was visible, cuts marred her face, and bruising covered every visible part of her body. He knew she had already gone through multiple surgeries: to reset her jaw and get it wired, to repair her sternum using plates and screws, and surgeries to repair her damaged small intestine, liver, and kidney.

The noises that the machines that kept her alive made didn't bother him. The cuts on her face didn't bother him. Sam knew that if it hadn't been for the chart that showed her name then he would never have been able to tell that it was Andy, but that wasn't the most unsettling thing. The worst part of it was that she was immobile, that her eyes were closed, and that he was helpless.

He didn't know what to do. The doctors tried to reassure them by telling them that she might be able to hear and even remember what they said around her, so Sam didn't want to say anything that he wouldn't normally. He walked closer to the bed, but was too afraid to touch her. "McNally," he began in as normal of a voice as he could muster, "you want to be a good cop? Just keep fighting and everything can go back to how it was."

A nurse entered the room suddenly and began checking the machines around Andy. Sam looked down at her one last time before turning to leave. "You can stay a while longer," the nurse said as he reached the door.

"No, it's okay. I was finished anyway," he replied before exiting the room. He had to get away from all the sad looks. The pity that lay in everyone's gaze.

* * *

**Please review! I want to know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Still not to the happy stuff, sorry. I think I write sadder things when It's late and I'm tired, but feel like writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Andy remained in a coma for around two weeks. The last of her surgeries had been completed. She still had several machines hooked up to her, but all the bruising and swelling had gone down and she was identifiable as Andy. The chest tubes had been removed and the doctor was convinced he would be able to take Andy off the ventilator in the near future.

Traci was sitting in the Critical Care room when Andy's eyelids finally started to flicker. She had been sitting next to the bed and reading, stopping every once in a while to say something to Andy, when one of the machines began to make noises. A nurse came in, but after checking the machine she appeared to simply turn off the alarm. Traci was about to ask what was going on when she saw Andy's eyes flutter. "Oh my god," Traci breathed out.

The nurse smiled and said,"She's coming out of the coma. I just want to warn you though, she isn't going to be fully awake yet. She seems to be moving into a vegetative state. It is a improvement, but she still won't be able to communicate."

Traci shot out of her chair and gently held Andy's hand. Speaking softly she spoke to her friend, "Hey Andy, it's me, Traci. I know you can't respond, but I just want you to know that I'm here."

When the doctor entered the room he began to check the monitors. He turned to Traci after he had examined Andy, "Her sternum, ribs, and jaw are still in the process of healing. Her lungs and all other damaged organs are healing nicely and are just shy of being back to normal. The cuts and burns that she received are all going to take a little longer to heal, maybe a few more weeks for the bruises, less for the cuts. I am going to take her off of the ventilator and insert a tracheostomy tube then run some more tests, so I am going to need you to return to the waiting room. I suggest you notify her father and other close friends."

Roughly an hour later the doctor entered the waiting room. Mr. McNally, Traci, Dov, Chris, Boyko, and Sam all stood quickly in response. "Hello," the doctor began, "as you all know Andy has been in a coma for the past two weeks. This coma occurred because of minor head trauma and due to a limited oxygen supply to her brain. We were able to get oxygen into her blood fast enough and there hasn't been any major swelling, so there is very little chance for permanent brain damage. As of now she is in a vegetative state. This means she may open her eyes, moan, cry, smile, react to noise, and seem to look at people, however, she will not be able to communicate, follow instructions, or have any purposeful movements. She had very minor brain damage so her transition back to consciousness should not take too long. Her broken bones seem to be mending on course and there have been no complications. We kept her on a breathing machine because with broken ribs patients run the risk of infection and pneumonia. Otherwise we expect to know more when she wakes up, which may be as soon as the next couple days."

Many of the people in the room visibly relaxed upon hearing the news. Andy would be okay. She had been stable for a while, but there was always a chance that more damage was done than they originally thought. The doctor looked at each of the people in turn, "We're going to keep her in the hospital until she wakes up. After that she should be good to go home, however, she will need to stay with someone just in case. Two of you may visit her now if you like."

When the doctor left everyone in the room looked at each other. Andy's father spoke up first, "I am going, who else is coming?"

"I am," Traci declared, looking at the others.

Mr. McNally and Traci made their way to Andy's room. By this point Andy only had a couple tubes and brain and heart monitors hooked up. Andy's father pulled a chair up to Andy's bed and sat next to her. "Hey Sweetheart," he spoke softly, "you're going to get to come home soon. I promise everything will be alright." He held Andy's hand and rested his forehead against the back of it.

Traci watched the scene silently, not wanting to disrupt Andy's father. After a while he lifted his head from her hand and Traci could see the tear tracks on his face. He nodded to Traci before exiting the room. Traci moved into the seat that he had vacated. "Hey Andy," Traci choked out, close to tears, "Leo asked about you. I told you him you would come and see him soon. Dov is too afraid to come and see you. Swarek ran off after he visited you, but if anyone says anything about you never being the same or anything like that he reams them out. Shaw, well, he seemed way more concerned than he really wants to show. You know, the first night you were in here, Jerry came to me. He kept saying it was his fault. That if he hadn't told you if you had proof they would be good to go then none of this would've happened. We're a mess Andy. I miss you so much. I keep wishing you were next to me so that I could talk to you, but you're- you're never there," Traci looked at Andy as she finished her rant. She sighed when she saw Andy just lying there, unresponsive. She didn't know how much longer she could do this.

* * *

Traci was back at the hospital a couple days later and she could see that Andy was struggling to open her eyes. Traci leaned forward and looked intently at her friend, hoping that she would wake up. Andy's eyes opened slightly. Traci gasped and smiled when she saw Andy's brown eyes. She didn't care that the eyes weren't really looking at anything or that she didn't seem to respond to her surroundings, her eyes were open and that was all that mattered. She hadn't seen her open her eyes for a while.

A nurse entered the room without Traci noticing. The nurse was slender, and tall and appeared to be in her late thirties. After watching Traci gripping Andy's hand, she spoke up, "I think it's helping. You know I think a lot of people would have given up if they went through everything she did. She must be strong."

Traci looked up when the woman spoke and gave a small smile in response. The nurse continued kindly, "What is she like?"

"She's. . . complicated," Traci struggled to find what to say, "Definitely strong. Caring. Compassionate. Major trust issues," Traci laughed slightly. "She tries to help everyone, fix everything. You know how this happened to her?" Traci asked.

The nurse moved closer to Traci and shook her head no in response.

"She was protecting a woman, a prostitute, because she blamed herself from the danger she put her in. She must have had a reason to believe there was no other way to save that woman then take what that man did to her. That's the kind of thing she would do. She would rather die than be responsible for hurting another person or letting someone get hurt," Traci whispered through her tears.

The nurse put her hand on Traci's shoulder before speaking, "She sounds like she is amazing."

"The sad part is, that doesn't even begin to describe her," Traci mumbled sadly.

"She will be okay. Just give her a little more time," the nurse reassured her.

Andy stirred slightly before opening her eyes. Traci glanced at the nurse before returning her attention to Andy, "Hey, Andy, can you squeeze my hand?"

Andy's eyes seemed to dart around the room for a minute before they settled on Traci. Her eyebrows scrunched and her lips parted faintly. It didn't take much to tell that she was confused, but when her eyes had settled on Traci, something clicked. Andy seemed like she was trying to speak, but after a minute she just squeezed Traci's hand. Traci almost cried from happiness when she felt it, and it wasn't weak either. It was strong, just like Andy, she thought. Traci smiled and could see that Andy tried to also, but her wired jaw made it look odd. The nurse behind her squeezed her shoulder and Traci smiled harder.

"When will she be able to leave?" Traci asked suddenly.

"I can't say for sure yet. Let the doctor examine her and run some tests, okay?" The nurse replied, sympathetically.

"Okay, thank you," Traci turned toward the nurse, "thank you so much, for everything."

Seconds later the doctor appeared and asked Traci to leave and suggested that she notify Andy's father and any other friends while the ran some more tests.

Traci quickly phoned everyone she thought might want to visit Andy and then sat alone in the hospital's waiting room.

* * *

Andy was only half aware of what was going on around her. She had heard snippets of the conversation. Then, the doctor had begun the tests. She jumped at unfamiliar noises and her eyes darted around the room, confused. She couldn't remember this place or these people. The one person she had recognized had left her alone. It felt like it was something that happened a lot to her, but she couldn't order her thoughts. Restlessly, she tried to squirm in the bed, but the nurse came over and gently held her, speaking softly, "Try not to move to much."

She was having trouble discerning what she was imagining and what was reality. One minute the doctor was looking into her eyes with a light and the next he was standing over her with a blowtorch and a knife. Andy struggled desperately, trying to get away from the threatening figure. Her eyes were wide with fear and she felt the adrenaline rush through her body and wipe away the drowsiness that she had been feeling. She heard loud talking around her and something beeping incessantly next to her. She felt a odd sensation tear through her abdomen. It felt familiar, like something that had happened before, but this time was coming from a great distant. Vaguely, Andy recognized the feeling of being torn open. Before she could try to get away from the shadows above a sudden a wave of fatigue swept over her and she collapsed.

* * *

Once all the officers that knew McNally had arrived along with her father, the doctor began to explain the situation to them. "Andy has been healing well. Many of her injuries are healed to the point were they are almost back to were they were before anything happened. We are willing to release her if she has someone reliable to stay with. She isn't completely healed yet. The bones that were broken are all still healing and the two deeper cuts still run the risk of being reopened. In fact one already did today. Unfortunately, she probably will not be able to speak clearly for a couple more weeks due to her jaw injury. We moved her to a tracheostomy tube earlier and she has responded well, and she is actually being taken off of the breathing machine now."

The doctor paused to glance at Andy's chart again, "With patients recovering from comas there are roughly three stages they can move into before regaining complete consciousness. The vegetative, minimally conscious, and confusional. Andy is in the confusional stage. She is aware of her surroundings, but her brain is having trouble understanding them because it's still turning itself back on. You can try asking her to follow some simple commands, but her responses will fluctuate. Patients with her level of brain trauma normally move out of this stage quickly and recover completely within the next week. There is something else were are concerned about, however."

The room had remained extremely silent throughout the explanation, but at this statement, a slight murmur passed through the assembly.

The doctor was not used to addressing this many people, but the police had gotten consent for them all to be there, so he waited until the noise died down before continuing, "As I believe you all know she was sexually assaulted. She didn't receive any severe physical injuries from it, but we believe that it, combined with the rest of her ordeal, has caused a form of PTSD for the time being. We cannot say for sure because she has not yet regained full consciousness, but if so, then we believe that one of the reasons for this is because she has been unable to deal with what happened yet. Hopefully as she recovers this will be resolved, but in the meantime we recommend that you start looking into different therapy options, in case she needs it."

"Can we see her now?" Mr. McNally asked.

"Yes, however, we were forced to sedate her so she will not wake up for a little while," the doctor replied. "If you have any questions you can ask one of the nurses at the station," the doctor told the group before exiting the room.

Mr. McNally was the only one to get up. He walked out of the room silently and went to visit Andy.

The rest of the group stood in collective sorrow over what the young officer was going through. Sam was one of the first to move. He got up and exited the room, heading out of the hospital and away from Andy. The rest of the officers soon followed, heading back to their jobs.

Sam drove to the Black Penny even though it was early and no one else from the 15th would be there, He just wanted a drink. His mind ran through scenarios of what might happen when Andy was finally out of the hospital and fully recovered. He couldn't help but wonder how much more trouble she would have trusting people. She didn't deserve any of this. He wanted to talk to her again. To laugh and go on patrol as partners, nothing more. If he could just get that back he would put up with watching Callaghan and her together.

* * *

**Please, tell me what you think no matter what it is!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! So I just got home form work (It's 11:03 here), but thought I would post this chapter and I think I have one more complete somewhere on this damn computer. Anyway, thank you guys for reviewing! Is it just me or is having some problems right now?**

**I won't bore you with anything besides this: Rookie Blue doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 5

It was the middle of the night and Sam knew that no one would be there. He had been doing this for two weeks. He wanted to see her, but he didn't want anyone at the station getting any ideas about what kind of relationship they had. They were just friends, but for some reason everyone thought that wasn't possible. That they had to be sleeping together. Sure, he had asked her to come over, but he realized later that it wouldn't have been a good idea. He was her training officer and as comfortable as he was with breaking the rules he was fine using that as an excuse. He didn't want to get to close to fast. He didn't want to sleep with her and then disregard. He wanted to actually get to know her and see where things led.

After that first day that he had visited Andy he had been unable to see her again. Not around other people at least. As soon as he had left her room, officers had bombarded him with sympathy and condolences. He couldn't stand it. No one bothered him directly at work. Sam could feel their stares, but after he nearly hit an officer who said that she was too broken to be a cop they had stopped talking to him about anything but work. He was somewhat grateful for that. Boyko had stuck him on desk duty for two weeks after the incident. Sam knew that it was probably for the best. He wasn't sure what he would have done while on patrol, he didn't want to think about what he would have done to whoever he was partnered with. The downside of being stuck in the barn was that for the first couple days he had seen _him_ in the holding cells. It took every ounce of control in him not to run into the cell and bash the man's head open, although killing him wouldn't be enough to make up for what he had done to Andy. Then there was Callaghan.

Sam watched as the detective accepted sympathy and talked about how much he missed her. They had only been together for a week and had only really been on one or two dates. Sam was sure he knew more about Andy than Luke. He spent all day with her. At the hospital, Sam had looked on while the nurses tried to comfort Luke when he sat in the waiting room. They asked him how close they had been and flirted with him. It disgusted Sam that Luke allowed that, maybe even enjoyed it, while sitting supposedly waiting to see Andy. One time he had gone in earlier than usual and saw Luke sitting next to her. He could tell that Luke was avoiding looking at her. He glanced, but he looked about ready to gag every time he tried to really look at her. Sure, she wasn't like before, but that reaction just infuriated Sam. Tubes, bruises, and cuts didn't make her disgusting.

With everything that had happened it just seemed better that he see her alone Away from the nurses, away from the other officers, and away from Callaghan. That is why Sam had used his connections at St. Michael's to sneak in every night and see Andy. Sam gazed at the still form that lay in the white sheets of the hospital bed. He sat down next to her, but didn't take her hand. He didn't want to do anything that he wouldn't normally. Every night he would talk to her like they were out on patrol, hoping that if he acted normal they everything could just go back to normal. He knew that it wasn't going to happen. That's not how it works in the real world. Sam knew better than to think that as soon as she was healed it would be just like before.

In truth he was scared. Scared that when she woke up, she would be unrecognizable. That she would, in fact, be broken. He was afraid that she would quit and that he would never really get to know her. When she had blown his cover he had been furious at her, but after being paired together she had begun to grow on him. He found it fascinating that she believed she could help everyone. The mix of her desire to help and her desire to be a good cop mesmerized him. She was witty and fun and made being back in uniform a little less dull.

He had gone undercover because he was one of the few cops who didn't have anyone to leave behind. He had friends, sure, but there wasn't anything he had to go back to at the end of the day. Shaw had his kids. At the time Williams had a serious boyfriend, but Swarek was mostly alone. He never made lasting relationships with the women he dated. Then there was the lure of an exciting new opportunity. He was furious when it had ended because he didn't want to go back to what he had before. Friends that left the Penny early because they had families, going home to a bland apartment that he had never shared with anyone. A squad car with an annoying rookie was the very last thing he wanted, but she wasn't annoying. At first, yes, her attempts at winning him over and at proving herself had been annoying along with the constant jabbering she seemed to be capable of, but now it was different. For the first time he had found someone that he seemed to have a natural connection to as a friend and partner, and he was petrified of losing it.

That was why he was there every night. To make sure she had a reason to wake up. To make sure she knew that everything would be okay and everything could be just like it was before. He wasn't sure that she could really hear him, but the doctors believed she could and he wanted it to be true. He was convinced that she could at least sense what he was feeling, so he made sure that he always felt calm, hopeful, nonchalant, yet slightly exasperated. That was normal and he wanted normal back.

Sam knew that it was the last time he would be with her alone for a while. Her father was going to take her home tomorrow. The doctors had said that she would just need to reorient herself and wait till her last few cuts and broken bones had healed. They predicted that she would be back on the job, on desk duty, the day after tomorrow if she felt up to it. As much as he hated to see her in the hospital, Sam was dreading her leaving because he would no longer be able to see her alone. He had no reason to visit her at he apartment and he no longer got to be with her on patrol.

As he sat by her side, debating what he should tell her, he remembered something that the doctor had said about her being able to understand and follow basic instructions.

"Hey, McNally," he tried to wake her up, hoping to see her eyes and maybe a trace of the person he knew.

He saw her stir a little and tried again, slightly louder, "McNally."

Her eyelids seemed to flutter and Sam spoke a little louder, "Andy."

Sam's breath caught when he saw her eyes snap open and look straight at him. Before he could even say something her eyes jumped to something that only she could see. He watched as her eyes stared fixated on a scene he was sure he couldn't even imagine as he saw her eyes grow wide with fear. She attempted to hold her arms up to block the hallucination. Seeing the panic in her eyes made Sam jump forward and he began using his authoritative voice to try and get her attention, "McNally, look at me."

Her eyes moved toward him and she visibly calmed down. "So I know you can't talk, but I was thinking that you might be able to write a little," Sam shrugged and looked at the paper and pencil in his hand before looking back at Andy. He held them out to her.

She took the items slowly. Her hand shook, but she began to write. Her handwriting was sloppy and almost unreadable, but what she wrote was only four letters, so Sam was able to make it out.

_Home_

He nodded when he read it, "Tomorrow. Your father is taking you home tomorrow."

Not knowing what else to say he looked at the floor and whispered, "I got him and he's going down for a lot. He won't ever be let out."

However, when he raised his head he saw that her eyes had already glossed over and she was seeing things again. He silently prayed that she wasn't seeing memories, but somewhere inside of him he knew that is what it was. She started to twist in the bed, trying to get away. He tried speaking to her again, but she was no longer aware of him or the hospital. He silently started for the door to begin his search for a nurse, but was cut short when one barreled right into him. He started to speak, "She's– "

"I know, it's okay sir," the nurse looked at him sympathetically and briefly touched his arm in an attempt to comfort him before moving past him to Andy.

The nurse injected something, presumably sedatives, into Andy's IV before turning to Sam, "She probably won't wake up till the morning. She might have seemed lucid, but she was still a little out of it. She should be back to full consciousness sometime in the next 24 hours. "

Sam sighed and gently told Andy, "See you at work, McNally."

* * *

**A Sam chapter! So what did you guys think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, this is the last chapter that I have done for now, and hopefully it won't be too long until I can get the next one written and up. I'm not sure seeing as school is starting tomorrow, but we shouldn't have too much homework for the first few days because of all the tests on summer homework. Anyway, chapter 6.**

**There aren't that many ways of saying it and I'm getting tired of writing it, but I don't own RB.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Andy's father arrived at the hospital around ten, but wasn't allowed to take her home until around one. The doctor spent a long time explaining the different medications he would need to give Andy and what he would have to do if various things happened.

While Andy's father was being "trained," Andy finally regained complete consciousness. She still had some holes in her memory and some things that she used to know seemed just out of reach. However, the thing that she hated the most was how little she could talk. She had worked with a speech therapist, but still had trouble speaking clearly past her wired jaw. Andy noticed that everything felt a little harder, and she knew that her muscles had probably lost a little of their strength after nearly three weeks without use.

By the time her father arrived at the room she was dressed and sitting in a wheelchair, waiting to leave. She thought it was ridiculous that they were going to make her ride in the damn thing when she left seeing as she could walk, granted she was a little unsteady sometimes. She might not remember her time in the hospital, but she still wanted to get away from it. The elation on her father's face when he saw her dressed and awake made Andy wonder what it was like for them. It made her feel guilty about whatever it was that she had put them through.

"Sweetheart," he looked close to tears as he spoke and leaned in to hug her.

Andy couldn't remember the last time he had hugged her like this, "Dad."

"Let's get out of here," he said as soon as the hug was broken.

Andy nodded in agreement and he started to wheel her from the hospital. She was silent most of the way home, and just listened as he told her about what had been happening in the world for the past three weeks. They arrived at Andy's apartment building and she stopped to look at it when she got out of the car. She took in everything about the building having trouble comprehending that the memory of being here with Luke was weeks ago not just a day or two. As she walked up the stairs, with help from her father, she couldn't wait to be home. Andy was convinced that being home was the first step before everything went back to normal.

"Oh, Andy, I have something for you," Andy's father said, stopping her right before her door.

He handed her the wrapped package and waiting anxiously as she began to open it. Andy smiled as she saw what it was, a small dry erase board. She quickly wrote _Thank You_ on it in big letters before giving her father a meaningful hug.

He smiled back and motioned for her to open the door. She glanced at him, suspicious as to why he wasn't talking and wanted her to go in first. She could tell something was up, but shrugged it off and opened her door.

As the door opened, Andy was met with a cacophony of sounds. All the other rookies, Leo, all the training officers, Luke, Jerry, and Boyko were waiting for her. They all let out warm welcome homes as they saw her.

Andy couldn't help smiling before being swept up by Traci, Dov, and Chris. They didn't let go until Andy let out squeal of pain, reminding them of her broken ribs. She laughed at their frantic apologies before finally extracting herself from them so she could greet the rest of the room.

Leo, as always, acted shy until Andy got down on one knee and said, "I'm so sorry that I was gone for so long." She then wrote _If you forgive me I'll teach you how to pick a lock._ Andy looked out of the corner of her eye to see Traci glaring at her slightly and Andy chuckled a little in response. Leo nodded and hugged her before running over to Traci.

She spoke as much as she could to everyone before she started using the dry erase board and as the night wore on people began to leave. Boyko, Gail, and Williams were the first to leave followed by Jerry and Traci who had to put Leo to bed. Shaw and Chris soon followed. Luke stayed longer, but wanted to get back to his place so he could get some sleep for the case he was working on. Then, there was just Sam, Dov and her father left.

Her father excused himself, saying that he needed to get some things from his place. Dov sat awkwardly next to Andy and kept glancing toward Sam. When Sam got up to get himself a drink, and Dov finally got to speak to Andy alone, "Andy, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should never have left you alone. I'm a terrible partner and a terrible cop. I'm the one who should've gotten hurt. It's-"

Andy cut him off, "Dov!" When he stopped speaking she began to write, _It's not your fault. I should never have gone in alone and without a gun or badge. You're a good cop. I've screwed up a ton already. Just ask Sam. We're rookies, we make mistakes. It's okay. I'm fine and I don't really remember it anyway. I probably would've done the same things if our places were reversed._

Dov nodded slowly, his voice broke when he spoke, "Andy, I thought- I thought you weren't going to make it. There was so much blood. I need to do something to make it up to you. Please."

Andy nodded and sadly murmured, "I'm okay now. You don't need to do anything. It wasn't your fault." She smiled at Dov who enveloped her in a fierce hug, yet he was careful not to crush any of her ribs.

"Okay, thanks and I'll see you tomorrow. I'll let you two talk," Dov said as he stood and left her apartment.

Sam had been watching from the doorway and had seen everything she wrote. After Dov left he entered and sat down next to her. " Do you really not remember what happened?" Sam asked softly, watching her.

"Some. I remember flashes," she spoke through wired teeth, looking down, away from Sam, as she did.

"Are you really okay?" he inquired.

She shrugged, "Yeah."

"Stop lying. The longer you deny it the longer it will take for you to get past it," Sam replied, hoping he could help her.

Andy shifted uncomfortably, "I'm okay. I'm going to work tomorrow and everything will be back to normal as soon as my jaw and ribs heal. Well, after I spend some time at the gym too."

Sam's eyebrows raised in response, before realization dawned on him, "Right, muscle atrophy."

Andy gave a brief, silent nod in acknowledgement to his statement.

"Yeah, well I hope you're right about it being that simple," He muttered under his breath, soft enough that she could barely hear it. He was trying to convince himself that it could really work out that easily, but even with her aspiration matching his he didn't really believe it.

"What about you?" Andy whispered softly, looking at him briefly before returning her attention to the ground.

Sam winced at her question, "Me? I'm fine." He fidgeted slightly after he spoke and diverted his eyes.

"You're the one who found me. Who saw. . . " her voice trailed off.

He snapped in response, "Don't remind me. I'm fine. I'll be better when you're," he motioned to her looked pointedly at her jaw and ribs before tapping the board she had on her lap and finished, "healed."

Andy had met his eyes as he spoke, but as soon as he was done she averted them again. She couldn't keep seeing it in his eyes, the guilt, the pity, and the pain that was so evident. Seeing it, she didn't understand how he was still there. She kept seeing what she imagined he had seen and now saw when he looked at her. The blood and the bruises that must have covered her when he found her and when he saw her in the hospital. She knew that he must be blaming Dov and himself partially. He was probably thinking that if only he hadn't said she was ready for the John Sweep then maybe no of this would have ever happened. If only he had told her to go help Callaghan instead of letting Nash do it.

What Andy didn't know was that those were things he never would have done. He believed she was ready because he believed she was a good cop. He would never have forced her to go with Callaghan because he didn't want her to be with him, he didn't want Callaghan to hurt her like he did all the other rookies he dated.

They sat silently for several minutes until they heard the jangling of keys outside of her door. Sam stood up quickly and motioned to the front door, backing toward it, "I should go. I'll, um, see you tomorrow then. If you need to talk. . . "

Sam reached the door right as Mr. McNally opened it and Sam nodded to him before slipping past and out of Andy's sight. Her father entered, "Well, I think maybe we should both go to sleep. You must be exhausted right?"

"I did sort of just sleep for two weeks, but I have work, so it's not a bad idea," Andy shrugged as she replied.

"Right, um, I need to make sure you are able to take your medications and I need to tell someone on the force what to do. Maybe Nash, or Swarek," he began to ramble.

"Fine. And you can come with me to work tomorrow," Andy said before standing and heading for the bedroom.

That night Andy's father slept on the couch. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out and Andy was left alone in her room with nothing to do but think or sleep. She wasn't very tired, but knew that the painkillers she had to take would probably change that soon. She tried to think about something other than what had happened, but as soon as she thought about Traci, Sam, Luke, her father, or even just what had happened while she was asleep her mind strayed back to images of Dean. Of what he had done to her. She shuddered beneath the blankets and definitely not from cold. She knew that the only way she would be getting sleep was if the painkillers knocked her out and she silently prayed that they did soon. She soon got her wish and fell asleep, however, later, she wouldn't think that was a good thing.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Bad grammar? Spelling mistakes? Anything, please let me know.**


End file.
